Moments in Time
by jyvonne13
Summary: For my 100th story on this site, this is a series of Cosmo and Wanda short stories. They range from when they were teenagers to after they were Timmy's fairy godparent and consist of all of the highs and lows of their relationship.
1. Anything For Her

**Here it is, my 100th story on this site! I've been on this website for way too long but every time I try to quit writing fanfiction, I just can't seem to stop. **

**My 100th story is dedicated to my favorite couple Cosmo and Wanda. This is going to be a series of one-shot storiescentered around them. I wrote another collection of Cosmo and Wanda one-shot stories called "Endless Love" a long time ago but I figure it's about time a write another one. Most of them are kid-friendly, although there will be a few M-rated ones thrown in here and there. **

**So take the time to indulge in my fantasies about my favorite couple and enjoy all of the fluffiness that comes with it. As always, be sure to leave a review. **

Anything for her

He couldn't ask for a better wife than Wanda. She did everything for him. She went above and beyond to take care of him and he would always be grateful to her.

From the moment their alarm went off in the morning until they got under the covers to go to sleep at night, she was taking care of him. Neither of them were morning people, but she made mornings tolerable with her kisses and hugs before they were even out of bed...and the occasional hit in the head with a pillow when he wouldn't get up.

When he finally did get out of bed, she'd have Poof up and dressed. He'd find both of them in the kitchen while she made breakfast. He was a terrible chef, the best he could do on his own was cereal, and even that would turn into a mess. He could always count on Wanda for fresh waffles, omelets, cinnamon rolls, and scrambled eggs.

They'd wake Timmy up and get him ready for school. Timmy wasn't a morning person either and of,course never wanted to go to school. But Wanda was always there with love and encouragement to get all of them through the day.

Timmy would make outrageous wishes as the day wore on. The school would be turned into an amusement park, the town would turn into a set up for a Marvel movie, and somehow everything would be on fire. Cosmo usually made a mess of these types of things. As the wishes got bigger, things got worse. But Wanda was always there to clean up after them and caution them. Sometimes they didn't want to hear her tell them no, but he knew she always had their best interests at heart and she was always right in the end.

By the end of a long day they would all be tired. Timmy would have to do homework and while Cosmo always encouraged the not study game, he had to admit it was a good thing Wanda was there to scold them or nothing would ever get done.

She would expertly calm Poof's crankiness and have him fast asleep in seconds. She could even convince Timmy to go to bed at a reasonable time. By the time they made it to bed he could tell she was tired but she always managed to end their night in a positive way, usually with bubble baths, massages, and giving him all the love she possibly could in bed.

Wanda did everything for him. He knew he made things hard for her sometimes. He was always messing up and he was often oblivious, but she was calm and compassionate towards him. There had to be something he could do to show her how much he appreciated her.

"I need you to babysit Poof tonight," he told Timmy one afternoon while Wanda was off changing their baby's diaper.

"Why?" Timmy asked.

"I'm giving Wanda a special date tonight," Cosmo said proudly.

"That's really cool," Timmy said. "I'll keep Poof out of trouble."

That evening Cosmo was setting up a special date for his wife in their castle. He had managed to transform one of the rooms into a fancy dining room complete with candles and roses on the table. The hardest part would be cooking. He tried with no avail to make her favorite dinner. After having it blow up in his face, literally, multiple times he gave up and ordered pizza.

Once everything was ready, he poofed out of the fishbowl to find Wanda wearing a pretty, flowing red dress that came down to her knees. "How do I look?" She said to Timmy and Poof.

"You look beautiful," he replied.

She turned to face him with a loving smile across her beautiful face. She flew over to him and gave him a kiss. Then she turned to Timmy and Poof. "You two be good tonight."

"Don't worry about us. You two have fun," Timmy said.

Cosmo relocated them inside and Wanda gasped at what he had done.

"Wow Cosmo, this is incredible!" She said happily.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to do something really special for you honey."

She gave him another hug and kiss. "You're the best husband ever. What are we eating?"

Cosmo waved his wand and the pizza boxes appeared on the table. They looked very out of place but it would have to do. "I had a little bit of trouble making dinner."

"I think it's perfect."


	2. Drunk

Drunk

They decided to do something cool that weekend instead of the usual almost destroying the town with their shenanigans. A few ideas were thrown out and Wanda's idea of a road trip across Fairy World seemed like a great idea.

On Friday they left for fairy world with Timmy's parents blindly under the impression that he was going to be on a school trip for the weekend.

Off to Fairy World they went, their first stop being Cosmo and Wanda's house where they decided to crash for the night.

Timmy had been to their Fairy World house once before and he thought it was amazing. Fairy World houses looked small from the outside but that was extremely misleading. Fairies could make their houses look any way they wanted and with Cosmo and Wanda it was clearly go big or go home.

"Who's ready for bed?" Wanda said.

"Bed?" Timmy said. "It's 9:00."

"Well we've got a long day ahead of us for our road trip. If we go to bed now we can get up bright and early…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed Cosmo and Timmy giving her a look that said no way. She sighed. "Or we can stay up until we can't keep our eyes open anymore watching mindless tv."

"Yay!" Cosmo exclaimed. "I'll get the popcorn!"

A few minutes later Wanda and Timmy heard a crash from the kitchen and ran to see what had happened. The entire room was full of popcorn!

Cosmo emerged from the middle of it and popped one into his mouth. "I made plenty of popcorn. It's nice and buttery."

They stayed up for a few more hours watching tv and eating popcorn. Eventually though they went upstairs. Timmy went off to one of the guest bedrooms and Cosmo and Wanda went to their room at the end of the hallway.

"I can't believe I ate all that popcorn," Cosmo said. He had eaten more than any of them.

Wanda laughed. "I can't either." She put her arms around his neck. "What do you say we do something romantic tonight?"

"I hope you don't mean sit around and talk."

Wanda narrowed her eyes at him. That was exactly what she had meant. "Well what did you have in mind?"

"Mario kart contest?"

Clearly he was missing her point. Sometimes she had to be more direct with him. So she kissed him as lovingly as she could. "How about we take a bubble bath and have some champagne?" She said runnier fingers down his chest seductively.

A light seemed to go off in his head. So _that_ was the kind of romantic night she wanted to have! "Count me in!" He said excitedly.

*WW*

Being the curious kid that Timmy was, he refused to go to bed despite the long trip they would have the next morning. Instead he decided to go explore Cosmo and Wanda's house. He'd been here one time but he didn't spend a lot of time here. He was curious about what a fairy house was like.

So he got out of bed and walked quietly out of the room. He didn't hear anything from his godparents room down the hallway so they must have been asleep already.

Their house was so big but it was warm and inviting as well. The floors were sleek shiny wood covered with various exotic rugs in many places. The French doors in the hallway led out to the balcony which overlooked the rest of the neighborhood which was dark yet sparkling from the coat of fairy dust that seemed to cover everything here.

He came to the tall spiraling staircase that led downstairs and couldn't resist the urge to slide down and maybe go back up and slide again.

The stairs let off at the foyer which opened up into a long hall where there was a big wedding picture in a gold frame. Cosmo and Wanda looked much younger. Wanda's hair hung in swirly curls down her back and she wore a fluffy white dress. Cosmo had his usual goofy grin on his face and he held his new wife close to him.

On the shelves below the wedding picture were smaller framed pictures of themselves on trips they'd taken over the years, their best friends, and their families.

Timmy looked at them in wonder for a moment. Cosmo and Wanda were almost 10,000 years old, what adventures did they have before he came along?

He went past their cozy living room and massive grand piano and went into the kitchen. He loved fairy world food. They had so many exotic fruits and snacks that Timmy never could have dreamed of.

The door to the basement was right next to the library which held a massive collection of books. He went down and found their game room that fulfilled his wildest dreams and played a few rounds of pac man and nascar.

Outside of their movie room there was a door on the far right that was padlocked. He locked at it curiously. What could they possibly have in there that made them want to lock it? Just looking at the lock made him more curious and then he noticed the key was in it. Most likely Cosmos doing.

He wasn't expecting what he saw. The enclosed room contained shelves and shelves of wine bottles.

*WW*

Wanda entered their luxurious bathroom where Cosmo was running their bubble bath. He turned to her when she came in and his heart nearly stopped. She wore a silky black bathrobe that came down to her knees showing off her beautifully shaped legs. Her swirly hair effortlessly pooled around her shoulders. The corners of her pink lips pulled up into a smile.

"What?" She said noticing the way he was looking at her.

"Nothing just…" He flew over to her and pulled her into his arms. "You're so beautiful."

Her heart seemed to fill to the brim with love for her sweet husband. She took his face in her hands and began to give him the most passionate kisses. After a few minutes she remembered something.

"Cosmo, the water!"

He turned around and sure enough the water was about to overflow. "Damn it!"

He quickly turned it off. Wanda flew over and stuck her toes in. "It's hot."

"Too hot?"

"Possibly. Wanna go get the champagne?"

"Sure. Which one do you want?"

"The Dom Perignon."

He kissed her nose. "You got it baby. I'll be right back." He disappeared out of the room.

*WW*

Timmy looked at all of the bottles curiously. They seemed to be various types of wine, champagne, and whiskey. There was also a selection of very delicate and fancy wine glasses. He wondered why Cosmo and Wanda had al this stuff.

Although being ten and curious, Timmy knew perfectly well he wasn't old enough to drink. He'd never had so much as a sip of wine before, but maybe the drinking age was different in Fairy World. Plus Cosmo and Wanda were asleep, so why not? After all, he was ten and curious.

He picked a wine glass and helped himself to the first bottle of whiskey he saw. Once he tasted it he immediately spit it out. It was disgusting!

Maybe he should try something else. He picked a bottle of champagne. The bottle said Dom Perignon, whoever that was. This one didn't taste half as terrible as the whiskey.

He helped himself to another glass then decided to try another one. This champagne came in a really fancy pink bottle and was called Armand de Brignac Rose. It didn't taste like roses but it was good.

His head was starting to spin. He figured that was a good sign. The next thing he picked up was another bottle of whiskey and this time it didn't taste so bad. Maybe because the alcohol was clouding his ability to taste. He tried a couple more until Cosmo appeared in the room.

"What are you doing?!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Trying your fancy drinks," Timmy said. He was swaying back and forth. There seemed to be two Cosmos in front of him. "Why are there two of you?"

"Oh no, you're drunk!"

Timmy hiccuped. "I'm not drunk."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Cosmo took the whiskey from him. "You drank the strongest one!"

"Hey, give it back!" Timmy tried to grab it but missed by a foot. "Why do you have all this stuff anyway?"

"Wanda and I collect them," Cosmo said grabbing the one she wanted. Then something occurred to him. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"The key was in the lock."

Cosmo face palmed. "Wanda is going to kill me!" He turned to Timmy. "No more alcohol for you."

"How come you get to have it?"

"Because I'm 10,000 and you're 10," Cosmo said sticking his tongue out at him. "Come on out of here and go to bed. Wanda _can't_ know about this."

Timmy gave him a thumbs up. "Got it." As he was walking to the door he missed and walked into a wall."

Cosmo resisted the urge to laugh. "You're gonna have a really bad hangover in the morning."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out. I'll try to make you wanda's hangover tea. It works like a charm."

*WW*

The next morning when Timmy woke up he felt _terrible_! His head was absolutely pounding and he threw up three times before he managed to get downstairs.

Once down there he found Cosmo in the kitchen mixing something in a coffee cup. "Good morning," he said happily. Romantic nights with Wanda always put him in a good mood. "You look terrible."

Timmy sat at the table and put his face in his hands. "I'm _never_ drinking again."

"You say that now," Cosmo said. He flew over and handed him the cup that said "world's greatest husband" on it. "Drink up. It's wanda's hangover tea."

Timmy took a sip and spit it out. It tasted worse than the whiskey. "This is disgusting!"

Cosmo thought for a moment. "Hmm, maybe it was honey and ginger instead of honey and cinnamon...it tastes good when she makes it."

Wanda came into the room and gave both her boys kisses. She immediately noticed something was wrong with Timmy. "What's wrong sport?"

Cosmo stood behind Wanda motioning for him not to say anything. They would both get in trouble if she found out.

"Nothing," Timmy said innocently.

"Looks like a whole lot of something to be nothing," she said suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to have gotten into our wine cellar last night, would you?"

Cosmo and Timmy looked at her in shock. "But…"

"You left this in there," she said as Timmy's hat appeared in her hand.


	3. Alone Time

Alone Time

The bathroom began to steam as she turned on the hot water. Night time showers were one of her favorite parts of the day because she was able to decompress after a long day. And today had certainly been interesting.

She loved her godchild but good god did he make reckless wishes. And of course her husband encouraged it no matter how obvious it was that it would end badly. But at least they had her to clean up their messes. If they didn't, she didn't know where the two of them would end up.

The hot water warmed her skin as she took a step inside. She let it run over her and her pink hair hung across her shoulders in curly spirals.

Just as she was getting into the feeling something appeared behind her and she jumped startled. "Ah!"

She turned around and saw that it was none other than Cosmo standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Hi honey." She could tell he was holding back a laugh.

"What are you doing here?"

He wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her neck. "I wanted to take a shower with you."

She began to melt into his warm embrace but she couldn't let go of responsibility. "What about Timmy?"

"He's fine."

She let out a sigh as his hands wandered her body and stopped at her breasts. "What if he needs something?" she managed to say.

"He's playing video games with Chester and AJ. We won't hear from him all night."

That was true. Once those boys got into video games they never stopped. And she and Cosmo had created a new game for Timmy the day before so they'd probably play all night.

He backed her up until her back was pressed against the shower wall. His body was pressed against her. His skin was hot against hers. Her heart beat fast and she began to feel a burning desire for him in a certain place. She bit her lip as she looked into his smoldering green eyes.

"Besides, I need to take care of you honey," he said in a husky voice.

He began to kiss her again and caress her everywhere. She let out a moan. "Cosmo…"


	4. You're Too Late

You're too late

As Juandissimo floated down the busy sidewalks of Fairy Plaza, one of the biggest and busiest malls in Fairy World, he paused in front of the window of a high end store. But it wasn't to observe the high end suits and shoes the mannequins were dressed in, which he would obviously look fabulous in.

No, he had paused to admire his reflection. With his ripped physique, flowing black hair pulled into a ponytail, and his smoldering purple eyes, Juandissimo knew that any girl in Fairy World would fall head over heels for him with just the flash of his pearly white smile.

He had certainly been around for the past few years hooking up with dozens of women. As sexy as he was, he knew he could have any woman he wanted and as a young bachelor that was precisely what he did.

Stella and Angelique and Ariana and all the others were hot enough, but they never quite quenched his desires like one particular girl from his past. It had been years since he had seen her, a little over five to be exact.

After he had transferred to a new high school in high junior year he was immediately the guy all the girls wanted and what all the guys wanted to be. Girls flocked to him wanting to hook up with the hot new guy, but only one girl stood out to him. She played hard to get but he didn't turn down a challenge. He managed to wear her down with his good looks and charm.

With her striking pink hair, hot body, and her status as a cheerleader, she certainly made him look good. With her by his side, people were always looking at him, probably jealous that he was so hot and had a hot girl on his arm.

And yet, despite all of his good looks and charm, he still managed to lose her. Not only that, but he lost her to the biggest idiot in school as well! He never understood what she could have possibly seen in Cosmo. All he was was a nerdy dork who was always knocking things over and always screwing up in some way. No matter what Jaundissimo did, whether it was trying to win her back by getting with another girl to make her jealous or trying to convince her that she was out of her mind for dating Cosmo, she didn't budge and it was a huge blow to his ego.

He was still standing in front of the window looking at himself and another fairy bumped into him. "Watch it!" Juandissimo snarled making the young man shrink away and go around him.

Juandissimo continued to fly down the sidewalk pondering his relationship with Wanda. In the five years since he had graduated high school, he hadn't seen her. Instead he occupied himself with other women who were good for a night or two but never drew him in the way Wanda did. It made him wonder what she was doing these days and whether she had finally left Cosmo for good.

He passed by a coffee shop and spotted a pretty blue haired fairy sitting at a table outside. It was Wanda's friend Sparkle. This was his chance to find out what Wanda was doing these days and make his move to get back with her. After all, someone as sexy as him deserved a pretty girl like Wanda by his side to make him look good.

"Hey Sparkle, how's it going?" Juandissimo said as he pulled out the chair across from her.

"Hey Juandissimo, long time no see," Sparkle said.

Wanda's best friend had long blue hair that reminded Juandissimo of cotton candy. With her matching blue eyes and hourglass figure, with cleavage very visible in the crop top she wore, he'd always thought Sparkle would make a good fling. However, with Wanda currently on his mind, he was on a mission.

"So what's been going on with you?" he said casually.

"Well for the past year I've been dancing backup for Cimarella," she said referring to one of the hottest pop stars in Fairy World at the moment. "It's been a wild ride. How about you?"

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that," Juandissimo replied. "Do you still hang out with Wanda?"

"For sure," Sparkle said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"How's she doing these days?"

A smirk spread across Sparkle's face. Obviously she knew what he was getting at. "She's been doing great."

"I was just thinking lately about what a great time we had when we were together a few years ago," Juandissimo said. "I'm sure it was the best relationship of her life."

Sparkle rested her chin in her hand and looked at him intently. "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Well obviously it's because she was with the hottest guy in town. All the girls wanted to be with me, she was lucky I chose her."

"If you say so," Sparkle said as she sipped her coffee again.

"In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Wanda still thought about me. I'm sure if I ran into her again she'd be begging me to take her back."

"I wouldn't say that," Sparkle said. The smirk remained on her face as if she knew something he didn't.

"Oh yeah?"

"A lot can change in five years," Sparkle said.

"And you think Wanda's desire for me has?"

"I know it has."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well for one thing, Wanda is married now."

Juandissimo felt his heart sink into his stomach. "Wh-What?!"

"That's right," Sparkle said. She seemed to take pride in his reaction.

"Wanda is married?!" he nearly shouted. "You've got to be kidding me! To who?!"

An awful thought occurred to him. What if there was a chance that Wanda never broke up with Cosmo? Could Wanda have really set her standards that low and married an idiot like him?

Juandissimo stood up, slammed his hands onto the table, and looked Sparkle in the eye. "Did she marry Cosmo?! Tell me Wanda did not marry Cosmo!"

"Yeah, she did. In fact, they just got back from their honeymoon a week ago."

"How could she marry Cosmo of all people?!" Juandissimo exclaimed as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Cosmo is an idiot! He's not good enough for her and he never has been! I gave Wanda everything and she had the nerve to run off and marry Cosmo!"

"She's happy with him, what's it to you?" Sparkle said.

"I should be with Wanda!" Juandissmo said, his frustration clearly boiling over to near desperation. "I need to talk to her. Where is she?"

"Honestly Juandissimo, I think you're the last person she'd ever want to see right now."

Juandissimo let out a sigh and figured a softer approach would be best. He resumed his place sitting across from Sparkle. "I just want to talk to her. Let her know how I feel, you know, and congratulate her on her…marriage," he had to force out the last word.

Sparkle studied him for a moment, checking to see if he was serious. "Well...alright, Cosmo and Wanda live at the Fairy Place Apartment Complex in Upper Magico City."

"Thank you Sparkle!" Juandissimo said.

"Yeah, just don't tell them I told you," Sparkle said.

He hopped up and flew towards the mall exit with a plan already forming in his mind.

*WW*

Meanwhile, Wanda was sitting on the couch at her and Cosmo's house with a book in her hand. She also had a vacuum cleaner running back and forth across the carpet and a duster brushing across the shelves on their own. Normally she wasn't against manual labor like most fairies were, but this book was so good she just couldn't put it down even for a moment.

Cosmo came into the room with one thing on his mind, hugging his wife.

"Wanda…!" he said as he flew over to her but halfway there he tripped over the vacuum cleaner and was sent tumbling to the floor and landed face first at the foot of the couch.

Before he could say anything else, Wanda burst out laughing. Her laugh was contagious and he couldn't help but laugh as well.

She waved her wand and the vacuum and the duster stopped moving. She then bent down next to him. "Are you okay love?"

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Now I am."

Wanda immediately melted into his arms and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

It had been only a couple of weeks since they had gotten married, and what blissful weeks they were. Following a beautiful wedding with all of their friends there, they spent an amazing honeymoon in Fairy Falls and since then had been settling into their new life together. Both were still amazed at how they had just married the love of their life and now it was just them against the world. They couldn't have been happier.

Cosmo placed his forehead on hers and ran his fingers across her cheek gently. At the same time Wanda felt herself blush. They had been together for five years, since their senior year of high school, and now they were married and since their wedding night Cosmo had seen her in ways that made her blush more than she ever had. But simple gestures like this still made her blush all the same.

"Let's go somewhere snookie," Cosmo said.

"Where do you want to go?" Wanda asked.

"Fairy Fro-Yo?" Cosmo said with a happy spark in his green eyes.

Wanda giggled. She should have known. "Alright, let's go."

They got off the floor and then Cosmo realized something. "I don't know where my wallet is."

Cosmo was always losing his wallet around the house. If they stayed to find it they'd never get to Fairy Fro-Yo. She took his hand and led him to the front door. "I'll pay for it."

"What kind of husband would I be if I let my wife pay for her fro-yo?"

Wanda giggled. "What is this, 10,000 years ago? I can pay for things for my husband every now and then right?"

"Hmm, I guess so. But I need to get you something next."

She gave him a quick hug. Not only was he handsome, but he was also incredibly chivalrous. "Let's go, I think they have a new flavor."

"They do, it's called galaxy whirl," Cosmo said as they left the house. "I wonder what's in it. I hope it's cheese."

"In fro-yo?" Wanda said curiously.

"It can be galaxy fro-yo!"

They had only gotten a short distance from their apartment complex when they were met with a familiar face.

"So it's true," Juandissimo said, a mix of shock and anger on his face. "You did get married."

"What are you doing here?" Wanda said, instinctively gripping Cosmo's hand a little tighter. It had been years since she had seen Juandissimo. Her old relationship with him brought back nothing but unpleasant memories. It was a relief when Cosmo showed up in her life to make her see that she was worth more than being arm candy for some conceited pretty boy. Seeing her ex here now, after all of the wonderful changes she had made in her life, she was met with a wave of anger and resentment towards him.

"Your friend Sparkle told me you two got married and I had to see it for myself," Juandissimo replied. "After everything we've been through Wanda, how could you do this to me…?"

"I broke up with you ages ago," Wanda said. "And I thought I made it perfectly clear that I don't want anything to do with you."

"And you chose Cosmo of all people over me?" Juandissimo said. "You'd rather be with that idiot?"

"Cosmo is not an idiot!" Wanda said.

Much to her surprise, Cosmo stepped in front of her before she could really start to lay into Juandissimo. He felt a sense of pride at seeing Juandisimo here. His old rival had bullied him and tried on multiple occasions to take away the best thing that had ever happened to him. But in the end, it was Cosmo who won. The guy everyone always doubted had triumphed over Juandissimo and he was going to make sure he had the last laugh.

"You know what Juandissimo, where were you when Wanda needed someone to take care of her?"

Juandissimo was surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Where were you when she needed hugs and laughs? Or when she needed someone to cry on? Or at the prom or graduation or any other thing? You had the most perfect woman in the universe and you didn't care about her but someone else did. And now that we're married, now you want to be upset about it and now you want her back all of a sudden?"

"Listen here you little…!"

"Well she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore, and you know why? Because I won over her heart and we got married and there's nothing you can do about it."

The triumph on Cosmo's face became more and more apparent as Juandissimo grew angrier by the second.

"And there's only one thing I've got to say to you Juandissimo."

Juandissimo crossed his arms. "What's that?"

"IN YOUR FACE!"

Wanda finally fell apart laughing behind him. Cosmo's happiness reflected hers perfectly and the look on Juandissimo's face was priceless.

Cosmo stepped back over to her and put his arm around her. Just for good measure he leaned in and placed a deep, passionate kiss on her lips to which she happily reciprocated.

The vein in Juandissimo's forehead nearly burst at the sight of it.

"Let's go get that fro-yo baby," Cosmo said still gazing into her eyes.

"Let's go," she said after giving him one more gentle kiss. They flew hand-in-hand past Juandissimo who looked absolutely irate. "See ya," Wanda said to him with a wave.


	5. The First Kick

The first kick

Wanda observed as Timmy and Cosmo played catch in Timmy's backyard one afternoon. Timmy had his hat turned backwards like a professional baseball player and seemed to be very proud of it. The two of them tossed the ball back and forth laughing and making comments with each throw.

Meanwhile, she sat nearby eating a bowl of pickles. Normally she didn't like pickles, but she had been craving them for weeks. Pregnancy was definitely unlike anything she had imagined. One day she was horribly sick, the next day she wasn't. She craved pickles, sour cream, potatoes, and kiwis, all things she never particularly enjoyed before being pregnant. Every part of her ached, she was always tired, and she had frequent headaches.

She placed her hand on her stomach. At 16 weeks, it was really starting to show. She was really quite an anomaly in Fairy World; theirs was the first fairy pregnancy in thousands of years. Although when word got out that they were expecting, many other fairies wasted no time getting pregnant as well. At least their little one would have plenty of kids to play with when they gree up.

She glanced back over at Cosmo who had the ball now and was making up some crazy trick to throw the ball which was making Timmy laugh hysterically. The sight made her smile. Cosmo had always been amazing godfather, and she knew he would be an equally amazing father to their new baby.

All of a sudden she felt a nudge in her stomach. It caught her so off guard that she gasped and dropped her bowl of pickles.

It didn't slip past Cosmo. He had been incredibly attentive to her during her pregnancy and even though he was playing with Timmy he had been looking over at her every few minutes to make sure she was okay.

As soon as he heard her gasp, he sprung into action. Timmy three the ball at him but Cosmo was no longer paying attention. Instead the ball soared by just barely missing his head as Cosmo flew over to Wanda.

Her hand was on her stomach and she looked shocked. He immediately began to panic. What if she was hurt? What if something was wrong with the baby? He didn't know what he would do if something happened to either of them.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" he asked as he bent down next to her. "Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?"

She shook her head.

He out his hands on her shoulders. "What happened snookie?!"

Much to his surprise, a smile had spread across her face. "It moved."

"The baby?" Timmy asked as he sat next to them.

"Yes," Wanda said happily. She took Cosmo's hand and he let her guide him to place his hand over her stomach. Sure enough the baby gave another kick.

Now it was Cosmo who was at a loss for words. This made the fact that they were having a baby so much more real. The two of them had wanted a child for a _long _time. When Timmy had wished that they would have a baby, it was like a dream come true. Although the baby had been there, they couldn't see it or anything but now that he could actually feel his child moving, it made him realize the gravity of this. It scared him and it excited him at the same time.

While his heart pounded and the baby moved again, Cosmo locked eyes with Wanda and his fear was replaced with joy. This baby was theirs, they were going to do this together, and he couldn't have asked for a more amazing woman ton share it with.

"This is amazing Wanda," he said.


	6. Late Night Meet Up

Late Night Meet Up

Cosmo and Wanda were sitting on the couch at Cosmo's house. The sun had set not long ago, they were watching one of their favorite action movies, and they were wrapped in each other's arms.

More importantly, Mama Cosma wasn't home. If she had spotted them there cuddling on the couch there was no telling what she would do.

Cosmo's mother abhorred Wanda and his relationship with her. He couldn't understand why; Wanda was beautiful and sweet and perfect in every way. Wanda's father hated their relationship as well and since the end of high school they had been keeping their relationship a secret from their parents. It got tiring having to sneak around all the time and a moment like this with the house to themselves was much needed.

"This movie gets better every time we watch it," Cosmo said after it was over.

"Yeah, definitely," Wanda replied. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost 10 p.m. If she didn't get home soon, Big Daddy would be suspicious. "I need to go home, love."

"Do you have to?"

Wanda giggled at the look on his face as he clearly tried to persuade her to stay. "Yes honey. Big Daddy will start wondering where I am soon. Imagine what he'd say if he found out I was here."

Cosmo shuddered at the thought. "I don't think I want to." He then hugged her playfully and kissed her cheek. "But what am I going to do in this big lonely house all by myself tonight?"

"What do you usually do when I'm gone?"

"Wait for you to get back."

Wanda couldn't help but laugh again. Before she could say anything else she found herself being tackled onto her back as Cosmo nuzzled her neck.

"You're mine snookie!" he said.

"I'll always be yours."

He looked up at her and felt his heart nearly melt at the sincerity of her words. As he looked at her, his beautiful girlfriend who he considered himself incredibly lucky to be able to call her his own, he didn't want her to leave even more.

"Maybe...no that's a bad idea," he said.

"I want to know," she said curiously.

"Well maybe, since mama isn't here, you can come back over. You know, once Big Daddy thinks you're asleep or something."

Wanda considered that for a moment. It would be risky, but it was rare that Mama Cosma was gone for a night. There was no telling when such a perfect opportunity would come back up and as long as Big Daddy thought she was asleep he wouldn't bother her…

"I know it's probably a bad idea…" Cosmo said when she didn't respond.

"No, I think it's a perfect idea!" Wanda said. "I'll go home and pretend to go to sleep. Once I'm in my room, I'll come back here. Big Daddy won't notice a thing."

Cosmo placed a kiss on her lips. "Let's do it."

They got off the couch and Cosmo walked her to the door. Before seeing her off, he held her close with his forehead on hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to get you in trouble," he said.

"Of course I do sweetie. It would be unbearable to spend another night without you. I'll go home and make sure Big Daddy sees that I'm getting ready for bed then I'll come back here. Give me a half an hour, okay?"

"Works for me," he said before kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon."

And with that she disappeared and reappeared at her own house several miles away. She walked through the door and sure enough, Big Daddy seemed to have been waiting for her.

"Where have you been young lady?"

Her heart pounded. She didn't know why she allowed Big Daddy to make her so nervous. There was just something about the way he looked at her that made her feel like he somehow knew she was with Cosmo.

"I told you daddy, I was hanging out with Dana and Sparkle," she said trying to sound confident in the lie.

He scrutinized her for a moment but seemed to accept it. "Alright then. What are you doing for the rest of the night?"

"I'm really tired actually. It's been a long day," she threw in a yawn for a good measure. "I think I'll just go on to bed."

"Alright kiddo, sleep well. No sneaking out."

Her heart sank into her stomach. Did he know after all? "What?"

With a hearty laugh, he slapped her shoulder. "I'm just kidding Wanda! Don't take everything so seriously!"

She let out a halfhearted laugh hoping it would help with her charade. "Good one daddy."

She made her way upstairs, closed the door to her bedroom behind her, and let out a sigh. She had made it this far, there was no turning back now.

But god was she nervous! If Big Daddy found out about this, he would definitely send her away again. The last time he had caught her with Cosmo, he had sent her to stay with Uncle Carmino for the summer. Then she and Cosmo were caught sneaking away together there and Big Daddy brought her home and put even more restrictions on her. There was no telling what he would do if he found out she was going to spend the night with Cosmo.

As she started to change into her pajamas, a lavender nightgown that came to her knees, she found herself becoming nervous for a different reason. She and Cosmo had never spent the night together before. While they had spent plenty of time cuddling and making out, and even doing so in bed, she felt like spending an entire night together had different implications. It excited her and at the same time made her incredibly nervous.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door flew open. Instead of Big Daddy, it was Blonda. Her twin sister was wearing a strapless white dress that came to mid-thigh, black strappy heels, and her hair was freshly done.

"I need to borrow some mascara," Blonda said.

"Where are you going?" Wanda asked as her sister dug through her vanity.

"A party," Blonda said as she started to put on the mascara. "Harry Hartzler invited me."

"How do you know Harry Hartzler?" Wanda asked. He was one of the biggest up and coming singers in Fairy World right now.

"You meet lots of people when you hang out in Fairywood, Wanda. He's got some connections that will land me my big break." Blonda was currently trying to make it as a Fairywood actress.

"Does daddy know you're going?"

"Hell no," Blonda said as she fluffed her hair. "Are you going anywhere tonight?"

Why did everyone seem to already know her plans? "No…"

"Oh please, you're a horrible liar. Are you going to go sleep with Cosmo?" Blonda laughed at the look on Wanda's face. "I should tell daddy."

"Then I'll tell him you're going to a Fairywood party," Wanda said defiantly.

Blonda glared at her for a moment. "Touche." She headed for the door. "Have fun losing your virginity." The door closed behind her.

Wanda sat on her bed deep in thought for a moment. Would she and Cosmo be having sex tonight? Although they would be alone, she had been hoping to wait until they were married. However, the thought was enticing…

She couldn't ponder it further. It was time to go back to his house and she didn't want to keep him waiting. She bunched up her blankets to make it look like she was sleeping, turned off the lights, and disappeared from her house.

Meanwhile, Cosmo was at home in his room waiting for Wanda. He placed back and forth across the room with a million thoughts running through his mind. What if his mother suddenly appeared? What if Wanda couldn't come? Surely Wanda would call and tell him if she couldn't come, but then again what if Big Daddy found out their plan and sent her away? He would never forgive himself if he had gotten Wanda in trouble again. And yet, what if things went according to plan? What if they spent the night in each others arms talking and laughing like they always did? What if things got even more hot and heavy than they intended and they finally made love…?

He stopped himself from getting too carried away. That wasn't what they were meeting up for. Besides, Wanda wanted to wait until marriage to have sex. And he would never dream of making her think he wanted to have her over just to sleep with her, he respected her too much.

"Hi honey!" she said as she appeared in his room.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, startled.

She giggled. "Did I scare you?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course not," he insisted as he held her close to him. As he pressed his lips to hers, he was met with the same comforting warmth that he always was when he kissed Wanda. Coupled with the way she ran her fingers through his hair as her mouth explored his, his heart rate picked up as he pressed against her wanting to feel more of her.

Sensing that he was going to start losing control of himself, he pulled away from their kiss. "Everything worked out okay with Big Daddy?"

"He has no idea I'm here," Wanda said. "I even bribed Blonda to keep quiet about it." She made sure not to mention Blonda's comment about losing their virginity.

Cosmo chuckled. "That works. Let's lay down."

As soon as they were laying under the covers, any nerves that Wanda had immediately started to melt away. Whenever she was close to him, all of her worries melted away. Being in his arms was the only place she felt safe.

"We should do this every night," Wanda said as she circled her finger around his arm.

"We will one day," Cosmo said. As soon as he worked up to guts to ask her to marry him and made enough money to buy her a ring, he thought.

Her heart soared at the thought of being married to him one day. "We definitely will," she replied.

The two spent the next hour together, wrapped in the soft blankets talking and laughing about random things.

"Mama should leave more often," Cosmo said. This moment was so perfect. If only they could stay like this forever. But he knew as soon as his mother came back, they would have to go back to sneaking around behind her back.

"I agree," Wanda said with a small yawn.

"Getting sleepy snookie?" Cosmo said playfully.

She elbowed him. "Not really. Anyway, I'd rather stay awake to keep you happy."

He kissed her. "Wanda, you always make me happy."

He was always so sweet and sincere and it touched her soul. "You make me happy too," she said as she ran her fingers across his cheek.

As their lips connected, it was like a spark had been lit between them. Each time their lips connected, the temperature between them increased. Soon they found themselves pressing against each other, trying to be as close as possible. Her heart was pounding, his head was spinning, and they slowly descended into a desperate desire for each other.

As if the warmth of their increasingly heated passion coursing through his veins wasn't enough, when she let out the slightest moan it seemed to completely push him over the edge.

It surprised her when he rolled on top of her, but she welcomed it. Engulfed in the warmth of his body, his tongue exploring her mouth, his hands caressing her exposed skin, what little bit of her subconscious that was still left telling her they needed to stop was quickly fading away.

She was so enticing, so succulent, so perfect. They were getting carried away and he knew it. He desperately wanted to feel her, _needed_ to feel her, to ease the ache he was feeling. However, he wouldn't if she didn't want to and it took every ounce of will power to pry himself away from her.

But as soon as she felt him pulling away, she pulled him back. It surprised him when her lips crushed back into his and she lifted her hips leaving the already fully erect bulge in his pants to brush against her hot center. He took it as a positive indication that she wanted to keep going and continued to kiss her with the same fervor as before.

He was also slightly amazed. For one thing he was amazed by the sole fact that they were actually doing this. They had been adamant about waiting, but he saw how easy those convictions could disappear once a certain switch was flipped the right way. He was also amazed by how easy this was. Cosmo was always clumsy, slipping up in the worst ways and he could never pretend that he was always coherent in the art of love, but this was simple. It didn't require him to think too hard. Instead of his mind, he let his body and his heart guide him. By the way Wanda writhed and moaned under him, he knew he had to be doing something right.

The low growl that he let out as he kissed her neck drove her absolutely wild. Her mind was completely gone, all she could think about was him and how much she wanted him.

"Cosmo…" she moaned.

He returned to her mouth. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

She couldn't help but smile. "I love you too." She could feel his full erection rubbing against her burning vagina and it was starting to not be enough anymore.

Her hands trailed up his shirt from his stomach to his chest leaving a hot tingling sensation where they touched. He took the hint and pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

It was the first item of clothing discarded and Wanda bit her lip at the sight of him. She had seen him shirtless before, but there was something about this moment that made him look extra hot.

She pulled him back down to her and the fire between them burned even hotter. He could feel her warm, wet vagina pulsing with need. The only thing separating them now was the thin fabric of their clothes. Not being able to stand it any more, he started to pull off his pajama pants and underwear. His penis brushed against her panties causing her to let out a soft moan that voiced just how much she needed him as well. They were so close…

"Cosmo lo-lo, what are you doing?" Mama Cosma called from the hallway.

Cosmo and Wanda nearly burst out of their skin in surprised. They could hear Mama Cosma coming down the hallway. All of their arousal and desire for each other was replaced by fear.

"What's she doing here?" Wanda said in the lowest whisper she could although the panic was evident in her voice.

Cosmo had no idea what his mother was doing home so early, but she couldn't catch them in here half naked about to have sex when they weren't even supposed to be seeing each other. "Go home," he whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you," Wanda said.

"I love you too."

Wanda disappeared and Cosmo adjusted his pants and grabbed his shirt just as Mama Cosma opened the door.

"What are you doing in here?" Mama Cosma asked as he struggled to put on his shirt.

"Just, um, getting ready for bed," Cosmo said as he managed to pull his shirt over his head.

"I thought I heard another voice in here," Mama Cosma said.

"No just me," Cosmo said quickly. He knew his face was still flushed and his hair was probably a mess. He realized he still had a very obvious erection and grabbed a pillow to put over his lap hoping his mother didn't notice. He tried to calm his breathing and act as natural as possible.

"It's late, you're just now going to bed?" she asked, still sounding suspicious.

"I, um, I couldn't sleep." Then something occurred to him. "Why are you home so early mama?"

"I told you I'd be home late tonight," she replied.

Of course she did, how could he have been so stupid to forget that?! He couldn't imagine what would have happened if he and Wanda had been caught just because he got the day mixed up.

"Go on to bed Cosmo," Mama Cosma said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night mama," Cosmo said. When she was gone he fell back on the bed with his face in his hands.

He was still mad at himself for forgetting when his mother would he home. But more than that he was still thinking about what he and Wanda had done. His body was still pulsating from it. He knew he'd never be able to forget how that felt until they could do it again.


	7. Pursuing A Dream

Pursuing A Dream

When Wanda was in her 20s she worked at a local bookstore. The small, quiet shop was rich with the smell of old books and coffee being made in the little cafe in the corner.

One day she was putting some books on a shelf; various fantasy and romance novels that she had long since read. At this point, she must have read nearly everything in the store.

It was quiet in the store that day. A couple of customers sitting in comfy chairs engrossed in their novels. Another employee was in the store, a tall, thin guy with long brown hair and glasses named Michael who'd had a huge crush on Wanda when she started working there but had stopped trying to ask her on a date when she got engaged to Cosmo.

The silence was interrupted by the bell signaling the front door being opened and another fairy flying inside.

"I got it! I got it!" Miya exclaimed. She was another employee at the bookstore; a pretty fairy with golden blonde hair that seemed to sparkle in the light and bright honey brown eyes.

"What did you get?" Michael asked from where he was standing behind the register. Wanda approached them as well, curious to find out what Miya was so excited about.

"A letter from the Fairy Council," Miya said. She seemed to be bursting out of her skin with excitement. "They accepted my application to become a fairy godparent!"

"Wow, a fairy godparent? That's so cool Miya," Wanda said although she had to admit she found herself feeling envious.

"Listen to this." Miya unfolded the paper. "'After thorough review of your finals at the Fairy Academy, your background, and your credentials, we are proud to tell you your application to become a fairy godparent has been approved. Your assignment will be mailed to you within the next few days.' Isn't this exciting?!"

"That is exciting," Michael said. "I'm sure you'll make much more money as a fairy godparent than you would working here."

"You bet! I've always wanted to be a fairy godparent. Only the most skilled and well-qualified fairies get to be fairy godparents and now I can say I'm one of them."

For the rest of Wanda's day at work she could hardly focus. She couldn't stop thinking about Miya's excitement at leaving to become a fairy godparent and wished she were in that position too. Sure working at the bookstore was a nice job and it paid well, but it was never what she had planned to do for her entire life. Ever since she was young she had always pictured what it would be like to be by a child's side to grant wishes and make their life better.

It was a dream she had long since given up on. Her father would never have allowed her to train at the Fairy Academy to become a fairy godparent. To him, being a fairy godparent was a job for low life's; no self-respecting fairy would spend an ounce of their time slaving away at the hands of a human child. He had been quick to tell her this when she first told him of her dreams. She was told she should be doing something more respectable like carrying on the family name or marrying into a rich family.

Apart from that, who was she kidding. Miya had said it herself, only the most skilled and well-qualified fairies got to be fairy godparents. Sure she had always been a good student, but who was to say she would be skilled as a fairy godparent anyway? That ship had sailed long ago and she was probably better off working at the bookstore than putting her hope's on the line to be a fairy godparent.

When she got home, Cosmo was already there. As soon as she walked through the door, there was an explosion coming from the hallway.

She quickly flew over to see what the issue was only to find Cosmo sitting on the floor buried in steaming laundry.

"Hi honey," he said with an innocent smile.

She crossed her arms but the amused smile was clear on her face. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to do laundry," he said. "Remember how you were going to do it yesterday but we got distracted with...well, you know."

She remembered very well how she had intended to do laundry last night but Cosmo had started kissing her and they soon found themselves in their bedroom. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, I wanted to do it now so you wouldn't have to but I kind of messed it up."

Wanda bent down next to him and kissed him. "What did I do to have such a sweet husband?"

"You didn't need to do anything. You're already perfect."

At that, she was at a loss for words.

"Plus you're cute when you blush like that," Cosmo said before kissing her.

She giggled a bit. "Thanks honey. How about we take care of that laundry."

With a wave of her wand, all of the laundry was off the floor and the washing machine was started.

"What would I do without you?" Cosmo said.

"Probably blow up the house."

"I think you're right."

They got off the floor and decided to order some pizza for dinner. Afterwards, they were sitting on the couch with a blanket over them watching TV. Cosmo was paying more attention than Wanda was. She was too focused on what it would be like to be a fairy godparent.

Cosmo started laughing at the show but noticed Wanda wasn't laughing at all. "You missed the funny part." He noticed the distressed look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's not so much that something is wrong...Miya got a letter from the Fairy Council approving her application to be a fairy godparent."

"That's great," Cosmo said. "When does she leave?"

"Probably within the next week."

"You don't look so happy about it."

"No, I'm very happy for her. I'm glad she got what she wanted."

"But there's still something upsetting you," Cosmo said.

"Well…" Wanda was trying to think of how to put this. She had never told Cosmo that she wanted to be a fairy godparent before. "It just made me think of how I used to want to be a fairy godparent too."

"Why didn't you?"

"My father would never have let me," she said. "He always said it was beneath someone in my family to be a fairy godparent."

"Well that's stupid."

"Plus only the most skilled fairies can be one. I'd never have stood a chance."

"What makes you think that?" Cosmo said surprised that Wanda would say something like that. "You're the most skilled fairy I know."

"Not enough to be a fairy godparent though. I mean, you have to be able to grant any wish they want, keep them out of trouble, make sure they're happy. I don't know if I could do that."

"You're incredible at magic honey, better than anyone I know. You do a great job at making me happy. And you fix all my mistakes. I think you'd be great at it."

"Thanks Cosmo." She sighed. "Maybe in a different lifetime I suppose."

They were silent for a moment as they were both deep in thought. Cosmo didn't realize this was something that Wanda wanted so badly. If she were to be a fairy godparent, she'd have to leave and the idea pained him. But at the same time, he wanted her to be happy and if being a fairy godparent was something she wanted then she should.

"Wanda, if you still want to be a fairy godparent then you should do it," Cosmo said.

"Honey, I could never do that, not now," she said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'd be on earth for extended periods of time to take care of kids. I couldn't bear being away from you for that long."

It touched him that he was more important to her and that she'd rather stay with him. However, he didn't want to hold her back from pursuing her dreams. He wouldn't be a good husband if he did that.

"What if...what if I went with you?"

Now Wanda was surprised. "You'd do that?"

"Of course," Cosmo said.

He'd never considered being a fairy godparent before. He wasn't skilled with magic at all. He couldn't even do laundry on his own without blowing something up. He knew he would never make it past the first day of training at the Fairy Academy. With Wanda by his side though, maybe, just maybe, he could do it. After all, if it was her dream to be a fairy godparent, he wanted to support her in any way he could.

"We can do it together," Cosmo said. "If this is what you really want to do, then I want to be by your side to help you in any way I can. I don't know if I'll be any good at it, but I can try for you."

Wanda felt herself tear up a little bit. She couldn't believe Cosmo was doing this for her. It made her excited and nervous at the same time. This was going to be a huge step for them, but she knew that if they were going to do it together, they could do anything.

She held his hands. "Thank you Cosmo. I know you'll be great at it too. I'll be by your side every step of the way no matter what."


	8. Their Bundle Of Joy

Their Bundle of Joy

The love Wanda felt as she looked down at the little bundle in her arms was indescribable.

The moments leading up to this had been filled with so much uncertainty. When Timmy first wished they would have a baby, they were excited but their excitement soon turned to fear as she and Cosmo realized they had no idea what they were getting into despite years of wanting to start a family.

Earlier that day, her water broke and Cosmo fell into a state of sheer panic as she tried to keep him and Timmy calm despite the mounting apprehension of what labor would feel like. She had been in so much pain for the last several hours until Timmy had finally just wished the baby out of her.

Now that she had her baby in her arms, any fear that she had before had melted away. His eyes were closed and he had a little bit of lavender hair on his head, it reminded her of her father. She ran her fingers across his cheek which was soft and rosy. This child had fulfilled all of her and Cosmo's dreams from over the last several thousand years and she couldn't be happier.

"He's so tiny," said Timmy who was sitting on her right.

Wanda laughed a bit. "He'll grow."

Cosmo, was sitting on her other side, hadn't said anything yet. He was too stunned to think of what to say.

It was really early on in their marriage when they started talking about having a baby. Fairy babies had been banned for years at the time, but they never stopped hoping that the law would be changed one day. They had godchild after godchild to compensate for not having a child of their own.

He hadn't hesitated to say yes that first time Wanda asked him if he ever wanted to have a baby. He'd never had a relationship with his own father who left when Cosmo was only six years old. He'd spent his life wondering why his father didn't want him and feeling like there was some kind of void in his life that needed to be filled. It led him to promise himself that if he and Wanda were ever able to have a baby, he would make sure that child knew he cared about them.

And yet, as Wanda's pregnancy wore on, the more afraid he became. He almost wondered why he ever agreed to this. On a regular day, he couldn't stop making mistakes. Wanda was the one who always held it together for their godchildren more than him. How could he have ever thought he could take care of a baby when he could hardly take care of himself?

Here now, seeing his baby for the first time, he realized this was _his_. He and Wanda had made this baby together and it was a part of him. What had been nothing more than an idea for so long was now a reality that he couldn't wake up from.

"Wanda?" he finally said just barely above a whisper.

"Yes honey?"

"C-Can I hold him?"

He was clearly nervous and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course."

She handed the baby to him and he took him carefully, as if handling a rare, precious diamond.

Timmy was right, he was very tiny. He was also very soft and clearly very delicate. Very slowly, he opened his big eyes which were the same color as his hair. They stared into Cosmo's curiously.

As Cosmo looked at him, tears welled up in his eyes. He wiped them away just as they started to fall but he didn't stop looking at his baby.

"Welcome to the world kiddo," Cosmo said.

He then felt Wanda's hand on his arm as she leaned down to kiss their baby on his forehead. She then looked up at him with a smile on her face. She was clearly very tired, but her joy radiated from her. It was infectious and it made him smile too.

He then looked back down at their baby who was looking back and forth between his parents. A protective instinct kicked in for Cosmo. No matter what, this child would know how much he was loved and wanted and Cosmo knew that he would go to any lengths to protect and care for him and his wife.


	9. Movie Date

Movie Date

The evening approached after a long day of being fairy godparents and granting Timmy's wild wishes. Tonight wouldn't consist of wish granting though, because Wanda and Cosmo were going on a date.

As Wanda brushed pink lipstick across her plump lips, she couldn't help the sense of worry that washed over her. Yes Timmy had said they could have the night off but Wanda couldn't help but feel that something would go wrong. After all, Timmy was notorious for getting into trouble.

"Are you ready yet?" Cosmo said as he entered their room.

"Almost," she replied.

"You take forever to get ready," he said as he approached her.

"Oh stop."

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You look lovely tonight."

Wanda felt her face burning partly from his sweet compliment and partly because, looking at him in the mirror with his messy green hair tumbling across his forehead and the adorable smile on his face, the sight of her sweet husband made her heart beat as fast as it did when she was a teenager.

She turned to face him and put her arms around his neck. He placed his forehead on hers. Her heart skipped a beat again. He was feeling the same way, she'd been with him long enough to be able to feel all of his emotions. "Cosmo…" She didn't finish her sentence before he covered her mouth with his.

What had started out as an innocent kiss was quickly becoming not innocent as they two held each other closer, moaning into each other's mouths as they kissed deeper.

Wanda broke their kiss first but Cosmo leaned in again. She put her finger over his lips and he gave her a questioning look.

"We're going to miss the movie," she said.

"Oh yeah." They left their castle and found Timmy in his room.

"Hey guys," Timmy said from where he was sitting on his bed reading a Crimson Chin comic book.

"Are you sure you'll be alright while we're gone?" Wanda asked not being able to shake her sense of worry.

"You worry too much Wanda. I'll be fine. I'll just be playing video games with Chester and AJ and Vicky won't be here. Where are you two going anyway?"

"We're going to see a movie."

"Neat, what movie?"

"A Star Is Born."

"Do we have to see A Star Is Born?" Cosmo complained.

"What's wrong with A Star Is Born?" Wanda said having a feeling of where this was going.

"You always pick chick movies."

"A Star Is Born is not a chick movie!"

"Isn't it my turn to pick the movie anyway?"

Wanda crossed his arms. "You picked the movie last time! In fact you picked it the last three times because you didn't like my choice."

"Well I wasn't going to sit through The Fault In Our Stars."

"You might actually like it you know!"

Timmy couldn't help but laugh. There were times that his godparents were ridiculously lovely dovey and then there were times when they argued like the old married couple that they were.

"Guys, aren't you going to miss your movie?"

"Oh right!" Cosmo said momentarily forgetting his displeasure over seeing A Star Is Born. He took Wanda's hand. "Let's go baby! See ya Timmy!"

They appeared in Fairy World outside of the movie theater.

"Hey honey, Deadpool 2 is playing…!" Cosmo began.

"Two for A Star Is Born please," Wanda said to the girl behind the box office.

Cosmo sighed in defeat and allowed Wanda to lead him inside feeling the triumph radiating off her.

"Would you stop looking so miserable?" Wanda said after they were in their seats. "I'm sure you'll like it of you give it a chance. You like Lady Gaga don't you?"

"Not really," Cosmo said stubbornly.

"Okay, well you like Bradley Cooper."

"I guess," he said having to admit that he liked Bradley Cooper's movies.

Wanda held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder still content that she had won. "Remember the first time we came here?"

"When we saw that horror movie?" Cosmo asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"That was the second time. You were so scared," Wanda said giggling at the memory.

Cosmo chuckled as well. He hadn't been able to sleep for a week after seeing that movie. "That was the last time we ever watched a slasher movie...but what was the first time?"

"Our second date."

"Oh yeah," Cosmo said as he fondly remembered kissing her in the back row. He lifted her chin. "Hard to imagine we were ever nervous to do this." He then leaned in and kissed her just the way they had when they were 17 years old making out in the back of the theater. It had been the first time they had done that, but it certainly wouldn't be the last.

A few minutes later the lights started to go down. Wanda broke their kiss and turned to the movie screen excitedly.

Cosmo put his head in his hand still wishing that they had seen Deadpool 2. A Star Is Born didn't seem interesting so far. It just seemed like the typical chick flick that Wanda liked to watch.

At least until Bradley Cooper and Lady Gaga started singing "Shallow." As much as he tried to fight it, by that point he was interested and he had to admit it was a _good _song. But of course he couldn't let Wanda see that he was enjoying the movie.

As the movie wore on however, he couldn't fight it anymore. He danced along to the songs and gripped Wanda's hand in suspense.

None of this slipped past Wanda of course and if the lights were turned on, anyone would be able to see the smirk on her face over her triumph at getting Cosmo excited about a movie she wanted to see.

The movie continued on. Cosmo felt his eyes getting a little misty at certain parts. He'd never been so invested in a fictional relationship before but he desperately wanted things to work out for Jackson and Ally.

Then the really sad part came and it took Cosmo a moment to realize what had happened but when he did he couldn't believe it. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

Wanda, who had tears pouring down her face, looked at Cosmo in shock. "Honey…"

Cosmo didn't seem to hear her and didn't seem to notice that people were staring at him. "After all that?! Jackson, how could you?!"

Wanda put her hand on his. "Shh, watch the rest of the movie dear."

As Lady Gaga sang the final song of the movie, Wanda thought she had been crying a lot but it was nothing compared to the way Cosmo was bawling.

She conjured up a tissue and dabbed her eyes while putting a hand on his back. "Um, Cosmo…?"

"That was so freaking sad!" Cosmo exclaimed. "It didn't have to end this way, damn it! They could have been together! They could have been happy!"

The end credits came up and Cosmo stood up and applauded much to the surprise of Wanda and everyone around them who looked on with confusion. "Bravo! That was beautiful!"

The lights came on and everyone started to get up to leave including Cosmo and Wanda.

"I take it you enjoyed the movie?" Wanda said handing him a tissue out of her tissue box.

"Enjoyed it? I loved it!" Cosmo said. Never had a movie inspired him so much. Never had a movie made him _feel _so much. This movie made him feel emotions he didn't even know he had!

"That was amazing Wanda, we're watching your movies from now on!"

"I'll hold you to that."

"I'll never doubt you again snookie. Hey, can we see it again?"

"What?"

"Looks like there's another show in 10 minutes!"

"Honey, it's late…"

"Come on baby, one more won't hurt. We can sleep tomorrow!"

Wanda started to lead him away from the theater knowing if they stayed much longer he would end up dragging her into another showing.

"Aw, Wanda, come on! Please!"

"How about we get some ice cream before we go back to Timmy's?" Wanda suggested.

Sure enough Cosmo's short attention span caught up to him and his mind was now caught up with thoughts of Fairy Fro-Yo. "Yes!" he said excitedly.


	10. Good Morning

**This one is very very M-rated. **

Good Morning

Cosmo flew into their room one morning and sat on the bed next to his sleeping wife. It was unusual that he was awake before her, especially on a Saturday, but for some reason he just couldn't sleep. He had gone downstairs to have a bowl of cereal and checked on Timmy who was still fast asleep. Now, even though he wasn't tired anymore, he wanted nothing more than to lay next to his wife.

He got under the covers next to her and put his arm around her as he watched her sleep. She was so beautiful when she slept. Her pink curls sprawled out around her face, her chest rose slightly with her breathing, her cheeks had a rosy tint to them and her pink lips looked soft as always. She was absolutely gorgeous and he could never ask for more than her.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her husband. It was always a pleasure to see him as soon as she woke up.

"Good morning beautiful," Cosmo said.

"Good morning my love. Why are you awake so early?"

He shrugged. "I just got hungry. Timmy's still asleep."

She ran her fingers across his cheek affectionately. "He'll be asleep for a long time since it's Saturday."

He kissed her hand. "And we get to be alone for a while." The possibilities started to run through his mind. It wasn't very often that they had time alone as fairy godparents, they were usually limited to at night when their kids were asleep or a random time during the day when their godchild was occupied for a while. Lucky for them, Timmy enjoyed sleeping in on Saturdays and Cosmo hoped to take advantage of that. "We haven't made love in a few days, snookie."

He was right. It hadn't been since Wednesday night. They had been quite tired for the past couple of days as Timmy had kept them very busy with his wishes. Now that they were alone, Wanda planned to fully take advantage of it as well.

"You're right. What do you suggest we do?" she said sensually as she leaned into him.

Her tone of voice sent his heart rate through the roof. "How about a little bit of this?"

He didn't hesitate to lean down and kiss her hard. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and they kissed over and over moaning into each other's mouths. The past couple of days without making love had left a strong desire for each other but they hadn't realized just how much they wanted each other.

The two lovers were getting aroused quickly. He kissed down her neck in the way he always did that made her moan. With his warm body covered her, his lips expertly kissing her neck, and his hands roaming her body leaving warm chills wherever he touched, she found herself writhing under him as thoughts of what would happen next left her in a state of desperate anticipation. At least wanting to feel his soon directly on hers, she lifted his pajama shirt and tossed it aside. He had the same feeling lifted her night gown and pulled it off of her while she worked on getting his pants off. Once they were completely naked, he got under the covers next to her and started kissing her even harder.

He moaned into her mouth as she took his full erection into her hand and stroked him. "Wanda…" he moaned.

"You like that baby?" she whispered.

"Mmm-hmm." He slid his finger inside of her. "You like that snookie?"

"Yes…" she whispered her voice heavy with lust.

There was so much more that they could have done to build up the pleasure even more, but the burning desire they felt for each other was becoming too much. He finally rolled on top of her not being able to stand it anymore. She opened her legs for him, ready to take him in.

It was an explosion of hot nerves when he sank into her. They looked into each other's eyes and grinded against each other as moan after moan escaped them. He ran his hand down her leg and it sent shivers down her spine. She pressed against him as if she could bring him closer than she already was. They loved this position. It was so sensual and they could easily touch each other and kiss each other. They kissed deeply over and over again lacing their tongues together.

As he picked up their pace a bit, Wanda's moans got louder. She gripped onto him tighter. She wrapped her legs around him, again trying to bring him closer. He knew she came when she became wetter and her walls convulsed around him. When she threw her head back yelling his name over and over, he thought it was the hottest thing in the world. It almost made him cum too, but he managed to hold back and continue thrusting into her as hard as he could.

After a while she rolled on top of him. She loved it when he dominated her but she also loved to be in control of him. The expressions on his face as she made love to him pleased her. While Cosmo had been pounding her hard, she started out slow kissing him passionately while he caressed every inch of her that he could reach. At the same time, she looked into his green eyes that were burning with love for her. She never had to question that he loved her when they were doing this. Each time, he looked at her as if she were the only thing in the universe. While she circled her hips around him, he was so deep inside of her, the feeling was beyond words.

"You're so beautiful Wanda," he whispered as she started to ride him a bit faster. He loved looking at her like this. Her body was glistening with sweat, her face was flushed, and the feeling of her tight walls around him was heaven. He could see the adoration in her eyes as she looked at him too.

She ran her hand through his hair. "I love you." She rode him hard. Their moans got louder when he started to thrust into her as she came down on him. Gradually they got faster a d faster until Cosmo rolled her over and got on top of her again. He couldn't resist making Wanda scream. Rested his forehead on hers and looking into her eyes, he brought their heart rate down as he slowly went in and out of her. He was teasing her, he knew she wanted more.

"Cosmo…" she moaned.

He bit down on her ear and felt her body shake. "You want more baby?"

"Yes Cosmo, please." He was a gentle lover, always taking care to make sure she was happy and that he was doing what she wanted. Occasionally that mischievous side came out of him when he teased her, knowing that she was quickly become undone and that she needed him to go faster. He was so bad and she loved it.

He pounded her hard after that. Her nails raked down his back, her legs were wrapped around his waist again, and she moaned loudly as he pleased her. They were looking directly into each other's eyes again. It was so sensual. She had lost track of how many times she had cum at this point, but she could feel it building in her again.

"Harder Cosmo." He did her harder. His breathing became labored. She knew he was going to cum too. "Oh Cosmo!" she screamed as he brought her over the edge. He was right behind her screaming her name as he came hard inside of her.

He looked into her beautiful pink eyes as they both caught their breath. She brushed his hair from his forehead and pulled him down to her to kiss him deeply to convey to him just how much she enjoyed that. He lay down next to her holding her close to him. "I love you."

She kissed him again. "I love you too Cosmo." She circled her finger around his arm. "You always know how to make me feel good sweetie."

"I like to think I've learned a thing or two after 10,000 years."

That made her laugh.

They lay there for a while longer in each other's arms. Then Wanda wondered if Timmy was awake yet. She picked up her wand to check and sure enough he was already downstairs eating breakfast. "Timmy's awake. We'd better get up."

He tightened his hold on her. "Just 20 more minutes?"

She giggled. "Not now Cosmo." She kissed him. "Later. I'll wear something sexy for you too."

The perked him up a little bit. "Promise?"

She kissed his lips. "I promise. Now let's get up."

They got dressed and had breakfast for themselves. When they got to Timmy's room, he had just come in. "Good morning you guys."

"Good morning Timmy," they said.

Timmy eyed them first a moment. "You look happy, what were you doing all morning?"

Cosmo and Wanda gave each other a knowing look. What had happened that morning was for only them to know.

"Aw, don't worry about it Timmy," Cosmo said as he laced his fingers in Wanda's. "What do you want to do today?"


	11. Christmas Memories

Christmas Memories

The house was filled with the smell of freshly baked cookies on Christmas Eve. Christmas songs played in the background as Wanda decorated the cookies and the baby next to her watched with fascination. He reached out and made a sound, obviously wanting a cookie.

Wanda laughed a bit and then kissed his head which was full of green hair. "Once you get teeth you'll really be able to enjoy these, Skye," she said to him. She handed him a Santa Claus shaped cookie and instead of eating it, he looked at it curiously. Wanda kissed him again and went back to decorating the rest of the cookies.

The Christmas season was always such a happy time. Like most everything fairies did, they really got into the spirit as Christmas was one of the many things about human culture that fairies were obsessed with. Yet, while Christmas was such a happy time, it brought Wanda a little bit of sadness as well.

For the past couple of years they had spent Christmas without Timmy and it just didn't feel the same. Timmy had turned 18 and didn't need fairies anymore. Jorgen had even allowed them to stay an extra year after that, but now it had been two years since they had seen him and they all missed him terribly. They were back in Fairy World in their beautiful house and she and Cosmo had two children to celebrate with as Skye had. even born six months ago, but it still felt like part of their family was missing.

"Hey Wanda, a little help?"

Wanda looked up to see Cosmo hobbling into the kitchen covered in tape and wrapping paper.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I thought I'd wrap the rest of Poof's presents while he's at school. I'm not sure how this happened though."

All Wanda could downs laugh. She certainly didn't mind correcting his mistakes. With a wave of her wand, he was back to normal.

He went over to her and hugged her. "Thank you snookie."

"I'll never understand how you manage to get yourself into situations like this," Wanda said.

"That's why I have you to help me out of it," Cosmo said with a playful smirk.

She let out a soft sigh as he started to kiss her neck. "Mmm Cosmo…" Then she realized something and reluctantly pulled away from him. "Cosmo, the baby is watching us," she said as he tried to lean in and kiss her again. Sure enough Skye was staring at them. Even if he didn't quite understand what was going on yet, Wanda figured it was good practice to not get into the habit of making out in front of their children.

"Alright fine, but you're mine later," Cosmo said giving her a sensual look.

"I'll make sure you feel good," she said just as seductively.

She went back to decorating the cookies while Cosmo picked up Skye out of his high chair. Skye squealed as Cosmo lifted him into the air and it made Cosmo laugh. He truly loved being a father; it was especially interesting with a newborn and an eight-year-old. He nuzzled Skye's cheek and he wrapped his arms around Cosmo's neck in a warm hug. Skye was definitely his little mini-me. Poof very much resembled him despite his lavender hair and pink eyes but while Poof still looked more like Wanda, with Skye's green hair and green eyes he looked almost exactly like Cosmo did as a baby.

Cosmo reached over and picked up the reindeer cookie Wanda had just finished up with. "Remember how Timmy always used to like to decorate the reindeer ones?" Cosmo asked.

Wanda smiled even though it still made her sad to think about Timmy. "Of course I do. He liked to give them all red noses."

Cosmo missed Timmy just as much. Timmy was just as much their son as Poof and Skye were. Their family was incomplete without him. Cosmo tried to always think of the happy times they had with Timmy, though. It helped distract him from how much he missed their old godchild.

"I wonder if he's happy," Cosmo said thoughtfully as he took a bite out of the cookie.

"I'm sure he is," Wanda said. "He's 21 now so he's probably almost done with college and I'm sure he's doing very well."

Before they could continue reminiscing about Timmy, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Wanda said as she wiped her hands off with a dish towel. She flew down the hallway to the front door and was shocked to see Poof on the front steps with a police officer.

"Is this your son?" the police officer asked.

"Yes," Wanda said still in shock that Poof had been escorted home by a police officer. She looked down at him but her son wouldn't meet her eyes and instead stared at his shoes.

Cosmo came over to them with Skye still in his arms. He was equally shocked to find Poof with the police officer. It reminded him of the time the police brought him home when he was a kid. Of course he hadn't meant to turn the lizard at the park into a crocodile and have it chase people around, but Mama Cosma was mad either way.

"What's going on?" Cosmo asked.

"I found your son lurking near a house in Dimmsdale, California," the police officer said, giving Poof a pointed look. "He almost got revealed."

As soon as he said Dimmsdale, both Cosmo and Wanda had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

"He was seen..." the officer said.

"I was not!" Poof interjected.

"...which is a punishable offense."

"Big deal," Poof said before pushing past them all. He flew upstairs to his room.

"You two must understand the seriousness of the situation," the police officer said to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Certainly," Wanda said.

"We'll talk to him," Cosmo added.

"Good, I don't want to have to pick him up from earth again," the police officer said before turning around to leave.

Wanda shut the door behind him and turned to Cosmo. "This isn't good."

"I know," Cosmo said. "I knew this was hard on him but I didn't think he'd do something so drastic."

Leaving Timmy had been hard on all of them. At the time, Poof didn't really understand why they had to leave and never come back. Two years later things had seemed to get a little easier for him, but it was clear from this incident that he was more upset about it than he let on.

"We have to talk to him. I'll go get him," Wanda said. She would give anything to see Timmy again as well, but revealing yourself to a human you're not a fairy godparent to was a punishable offense and they couldn't have Poof being brought home by the police again.

Cosmo placed a kiss on her lips. "We'll be down here."

Wanda went upstairs and found Poof's bedroom door closed. She knocked gently. "Poof?" She waited a second but didn't get a response. "Honey, you're not in trouble. How about you come downstairs and talk to daddy and I?"

"Okay," Poof said after a few seconds.

"Thank you," Wanda said. "Come on out. I'll be downstairs."

She went downstairs where Cosmo was sitting on the couch waiting for them and Skye was sitting in a baby swing. Wanda sat next to Cosmo and could tell he was as apprehensive as she was.

Seconds later Poof came in.

"Come sit," Wanda said, making space between her and Cosmo.

"I didn't get caught, I swear!" Poof exclaimed before either of them could say anything.

"We believe you," Cosmo said.

"You do?" Poof said in surprise.

"Of course we do!" Cosmo replied. "You're our son, of course we believe you."

A small smile broke out onto Poof's face at that.

"What were you doing on earth anyway?" Wanda asked.

"I went to Timmy's house," Poof replied.

"Poof, you're not supposed to…"

"I wanted to give him a Christmas present," he said as the sadness crept back into his voice. "I made him a gift. I followed him home and when he got inside, I put the present on his window. Then he turned around really fast and I moved behind a bush in the front yard. I'm pretty sure he didn't really see me. That's when the police came…I miss Timmy a lot."

Wanda put her arm around him. "We all do honey. We miss him very much. He was part of our family."

"Then why did we have to leave?"

"That's how being a fairy godparent works, Poof," Cosmo said. "It's the most fun job in the world to be able to take care of a kid. It's also the saddest when you get really close to them and have to leave. Timmy was the closest we've ever been to a godchild."

"It's not fair though," Poof said. "Timmy wasn't just any other godkid." He took the pink hat off his head and rested it on his lap. It was Timmy's signature hat. He had given it to Poof right before they left. He'd said that way Poof would never forget him, as if he ever would. "He was my big brother. He was my best friend."

"I know honey, and it was very sweet of you to bring him a gift. I'm sure he'll love it," Wanda said trying to think of the best way to console him. "Remember how happy you were with Timmy? All the good times you had and how much you looked up to him?"

"Of course," Poof said, wondering where she was going with this.

"Before we left, Timmy told us that he wanted you to be happy. He wanted you to remember all of those good times, but he also wanted you to move on and be happy."

"Timmy really said that?"

"Yeah, he did," Cosmo said as he started to remember that day. "You were already in bed for the night, but we were talking about what to do when the day finally came that we had to leave. He said all he wanted was for you to be happy."

Poof thought about that for a moment. "Wow...well, if Timmy really wanted that, then I should do it."

Wanda kissed the top of his head, happy that he was catching on. "Exactly. And you know what else?"

"What?" Poof asked eagerly.

"You can be just like Timmy. You've got someone who is going to really look up like you and want to be just like you too," Wanda said gesturing to Skye who was falling asleep in the baby swing.

"Then I'll be the best big brother in the world, just like Timmy was," Poof said, his tone now replaced with determination.

Cosmo and Wanda exchanged a relieved look. The last thing they wanted was for their son to be sad, but Poof's mindset had seemed to be changed. Hopefully this would be a step in the right direction for him.

"You're going to be really good at it, kiddo," Cosmo said. "You already are."


	12. Fairy Godparenting 101

Fairy Godparenting 101

Cosmo and Wanda walked out of a classroom at the Fairy Academy with freshly graded tests in their hands. They had just completed their first class towards becoming fairy godparents. It was an introductory class that taught the basic fundamentals and do's and don'ts of being fairy godparents and it was mandatory pass to move forward with the program.

Halfway down the hallway, Wanda couldn't resist anymore and looked at the grade on her test. Sure enough, there was an A+ at the top of her paper. Her heart filled with joy at the sight. Becoming a fairy godparent had been a lifelong dream of hers that she had never thought to pursue because her family looked down on the job and she felt like she'd never be good enough for it. But with a lot of encouragement from her husband, they had decided to go for it together and she was overjoyed that she had passed the first class.

"I passed!" Wanda exclaimed excitedly. "What did you get honey?" she asked Cosmo. She had no doubt that he had passed the class with flying colors as well.

Cosmo, however, wasn't as confident. He'd never been a good student, he had barely passed high school with the lowest grades possible. When he told Wanda that he'd be a fairy godparent with her, he'd been terrified that he wouldn't be good enough to pass the training classes. He'd tried to resist looking at his grade since the class ended. Seeing how excited Wanda was, he hoped he had at least gotten a passing score.

When he looked at the first page his heart sank. At the top of the test was a big red F. "I failed."

"What?" Wanda said in shock. She took the test from him and sure enough there was a failing grade on it. "I don't understand. There has to be a mistake. We studied together for weeks for this test."

"Are you really that surprised?" Cosmo said as he sat on the floor with his back against the wall and his face in his hands. Becoming a fairy godparent with her had been a mistake. He was always known as the screw up, to think he would ever be good enough to be a fairy godparent was a joke. How could he have been so naive to think this would have ever worked out? "You should do this without me."

"I'm not doing that!" Wanda ssid as she sat next to him.

"Wanda, you've wanted to be a fairy godparent since you were a kid. You can't not do it because of me."

"I don't want to do it without you," she said. For weeks she had fantasized about what it would be like to be a fairy godparent and each one of those fantasies involved Cosmo being by her side. Doing it without him was unacceptable. "We're a team, remember? I'm _not_ doing this without you."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

She took his hands and looked into her eyes. "Remember our last year of high school? How we stayed up for hours studying for your finals?"

"How could I forget?" Those last days of school were grueling as his guidance counselor had told him he wouldn't pass his classes unless he got A's on his final exams.

"Well we're going to do it again."

"Do you really think I can do it?"

She placed a kiss on his lips. "I know you can do it."

It was hard to resist Wanda's positivity. "Alright, let's go."

They flew back to the classroom where the instructor was just getting ready to go.

"Sir, you need to let Cosmo retake his test," Wanda said.

"The final grade is final. Cosmo didn't pass so he can't continue with the program."

"Please?" Cosmo said. "Wanda and I had planned to do this together and I want to be able to be there for her. I promise I'll pass it this time."

The instructor scrutinized them for a moment. "Alright. You have one more chance. Be in this room tomorrow at 1 p.m."

They went home immediately after to get to work. Wanda gathered all of her notes and found Cosmo in their living room doing pushups. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my head in the game," he said. He stood up and started punching the air. "I've gotta get the adrenaline going so I can kick this tests ass."

Wanda couldn't help but laugh. She sat in the couch and looked through her notes as she determined where to start. "We've got a lot of work to do, are you ready?"

"Hmm, I think we need coffee."

"We're going to need lots of coffee."

They studied well the night and were up bright and early the next day to do more studying. By 1 p.m. they were back at the Fairy Academy outside of the classroom.

"Are you ready?" Wanda asked.

"I think so."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him as lovingly as she could. Cosmo found himself immediately melting into her as he momentarily forgot where they were. He held her close and deepened their kiss which seemed to go on for an eternity.

"That was encouraging," he said afterwards.

She laughed. "I believe in you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Knock em dead honey."

He went into the classroom for the test. It was intimidating, but he could do it. He _would_ do it for her.

At the end of the hour he took his test to the front of the room and waited impatiently as the instructor graded it.

Finally he handed Cosmo back the test. Cosmo wasn't sure what to think at first as the instructor's face betrayed no emotion. For a moment Cosmo was sure he had failed again until the man smiled.

"Congratulations."

Cosmo looked at the grade and he had gotten a B. "Thank you!"

He flew out of the room as fast as he could to find Wanda in the hallway pacing. Cosmo flew over to her and before she could say anything he picked her up and twirled her around. "I got a B!"

She immediately threw her arms around him and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you!"


	13. Never Felt This Way Before

Never felt this way before

Wanda floated down the sidewalk with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she wanted to get as far away from Juandissimo as possible.

She had gone to his house after school. It was supposed to be fun, or as fun as she could possibly have around him. Instead of paying attention to her, he was too busy looking at himself in the mirror. As if she didn't already feel bad enough as it was, she had seen him flirting with another girl in the hallway at school that afternoon. She knew Juandissimo had flirted with other girls before and she had always tried to ignore it. But when she had seen him kiss this girl that day, her heart broke.

While sitting on the couch in his living room feeling largely ignored by him and resentment building up in her by the second, she decided to confront him about it.

"What were you doing with Stella this afternoon?" She knew she sounded timid, and while she was afraid of his response she felt like it was time she started standing up for herself.

He didn't even flinch. "I wasn't with Stella."

"I saw you," she said becoming even angrier that he was lying to her. "It was after fourth period."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you kiss her."

Finally he turned to face her. "Who cares?"

"I care! I'm your girlfriend and I don't want you making out with other girls!"

"Just shut up about it alright!"

"No, I won't! I've seen you flirt around with other girls before and I don't do that to you. All I want is for you to respect me…!"

"Wanda, shut the hell up!"

It was then that had smacked her across her face. She stumbled backwards and looked at him in shock. She stood up not being able to look at him anymore. "I'm leaving."

Now she arrived at the park and sat down on a bench, feeling too overcome with grief to continue flying anymore. Everyone said she was the luckiest girl in school to be dating Juandissimo. He was so hot, they said. Even her family encouraged her to be with him because he had money and status and would make her look good. If only they knew what a jerk he was. The saddest part was, that wasn't even the first time he had hit her.

She constantly berated herself for not having the courage to leave him. He was a jerk, he always had been. But every time he was mean to her he would turn around and say something sweet to her to try to lure her back in, a tactic that had very much started to wear off after a while. Even if she did leave him, what would everyone at school say? What would her family say?

She let out another sob. She felt so trapped.

Meanwhile, Cosmo was floating down the street with his hands in his pockets. His mother had asked him to pick up a few things from the grocery store, but he just wanted some time alone to think for a while.

It had been another rough day at school. His math class had been the most brutal, he had no idea how he was ever going to pass that class this year. Not to mention Luther and some other bullies had cornered him in the locker room and tried to beat him up. Luckily Cosmo had managed to slip past them.

As he was flying down the hallways trying to get away and get to his next class he had run into her. School was hard, but whenever he got to see Wanda's beautiful pink eyes and swirly hair it made everything worth it. They had walked down the hallway together chatting about their day. He had even picked up her pencil when she dropped it and held the door for her when they arrived at her class. The smile she gave him before she went into the room nearly made his heart melt.

She was the most incredible girl he had ever known. She had captured his heart from the moment he saw her at the diner where he worked that summer. Since then they had become friends, they talked at school whenever they got the chance, and she had helped him with his homework a few times.

Unfortunately for him, she already had a boyfriend. What was even worse was that her boyfriend was one of the bullies who tormented him throughout the day. If Wanda was happy with him, who was he to try to take that away from her? But at the same time, it was clear as day to him that Juandissimo wasn't very nice to her and she never looked happy when she was with him. What Cosmo wouldn't give to somehow convince Wanda to leave Juandissimo and be with him.

He turned into the park and soon after was surprised to hear the sounds of someone crying. He looked to his right and to his surprise, Wanda was sitting on a bench with her face in her hands. For a moment he was frozen, unsure of what to do. However, his heart was telling him to go comfort her and so after a moment of hesitation he flew over and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?"

She was surprised to see him there and quickly tried to wipe her eyes. "I'm fine," she said although even to her she didn't sound convincing.

With a wave of his wand a tissue appeared. "Here you go."

A small smile touched her face. "Thank you." She started to dry her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

There were so many reasons, how could she ever really explain why she was crying? "It's...it's nothing." She didn't want to burden him with her problems, but then again she trusted him. "My boyfriend is a jerk."

He should have known Juandissimo had something to do with it. And he found himself angry about it as well. Juandissimo was always mistreating her; he had no idea how good he had it with a girl with wonderful as Wanda.

"What did he do?" Cosmo asked.

"I really just want to forget about it now," Wanda said with a sigh.

"Well...whatever he did, you don't deserve it."

"You think so?"

"Of course," he said, surprised that she was shocked by his statement. "You're so smart and nice and beautiful…" He stopped himself when he realized where this was going. Instead he looked down trying to hide the blush that was quickly appearing on his face.

Wanda, however, was smiling. She always smiled when she was around him. Hearing him say such kind things to her warmed her heart.

She placed her hand on his comfortingly. "Thank you Cosmo. I really appreciate that."

His face was still burning. His heart was also pounding. He noticed that her small hand was very soft. Her pink eyes were shining in the sunset, he couldn't stop looking at them. There was a loose curl hanging down her cheek. Without thinking, he brushed it from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "No girl as great as you are deserves to be mistreated."

She almost started crying again, but this time out of happiness. No one had said that to her before. It was always "be a good girl, don't say anything, stay in your place." But his words made sense and they held even more meaning coming from him.

Wanda had thought he was cute since she met him at the diner over the summer. She always felt so happy and relaxed every time they hung out at school. There was never any judgment from him. She could always be herself around him. Lately, she had found herself thinking about him when he wasn't around. She was drawn to him. She craved his company. Now, she admitted to herself, she certainly wanted more from him.

He was so gentle in the way he had touched her, as if he was handling something precious that would break if he was too rough. Her heart was pounding as well. It was as if a magnet were drawing her to him. They were so close, closer than they ever had been. She could have kissed him...she _wanted_ to kiss him.

But she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't step to Juandissimo's level. He was a liar and a cheater. She wasn't.

Instead she reached out and wrapped her arms around Cosmo in a tight embrace. Being this close to him felt right. She'd never felt so safe.

For a moment Cosmo was almost frozen in shock but he then wrapped his arms around her as well. Most of his thoughts these days were about kissing her and holding her in his arms. Sure she was already spoken for, but he would take it all the same.

One day, she told herself, one day soon, she would get up the nerve to tell Juandissimo that she didn't want to be with him anymore. And once she did that, she would finally tell Cosmo that she loved him.


End file.
